


Monday

by Pyou



Series: 7 days [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyou/pseuds/Pyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a perfect plan to fall in love. His parents don't really agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday

**Monday**

„Sherlock, dear, we just want you to settle down already,“ said a lady with a voice that had been growing louder and louder in the past twenty minutes or so. It was addressed to a man in his early 30s, who had shorter but curly hair and sharp blue eyes that were now filled with something that could have been frustration. He let out a short scoff and played with a cup in front of him.

„Mother, I _have_ been telling you I am working on it. It takes exactly seven days to reasonably fall in love, so you can’t act as if I’m just doing nothing.“

The older man, supposedly the father, slowly shook his head. „Even Mycroft told you it’s a load of bollocks.“ That only earned him another rolling of eyes. „Why don’t you try online dating or something?“ he was suggested next. But that was apparently enough.

Sherlock stood up and walked to the bar, he really needed some space from his parents. It was yet another stay in London for them, but hell for both of their sons. It was also a moment John Watson realised his friend Mike wasn’t probably coming back from the toilet any time soon. That man had such a weak tolerance for alcohol and was probably discovering the inside of the toilet bowl for the next half an hour. He could just order another pint for himself.

An angry growl for sparkling water was that caught John’s attention. _Who comes to a bar to drink water_? „Something wrong there?“ he asked casually, glancing at the toilet doors. He did feel a bit bad for a friend, but it was his idea to come out on Monday. On Monday, of all days. Sherlock ran his fingers through his hair. He felt surprised at the feeling of wanting to talk to somebody, and that stranger seemed good enough. _Army doctor_ , as his mind told him. _Well, ex-army doctor anyway_.

„Just my parents. Bugging me about starting a family. I’ve tried to remind them it’s 21st century, but it is no help.“ John let out a short laugh. „Well, parents tend to do that,“ he had to agree. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

„I’ve this absolutely brilliant plan, if I may say so, dating a person for exactly from Monday to Sunday. Plenty of time to fall in love or at least find out if you can tolerate the other person or you want to strangle them instead. I’ve never limited my options as well, I’m really open to confessions. I don’t understand how _online dating_ is better.“

„And no luck this far?“ John asked, taking a big gulp of his drink. That man seemed like an interesting fella. At the same time it was quite bizarre to imagine him dating people one after another and breaking up with them on every Sunday. „Well, no,“ Sherlock had to agree, rubbing his temples this time. Both parents had already started sending looks on their way.

„How about that, you try to date me,“ John suggested suddenly, completely aware of the fact they were both male and it was just his big fat and drunken mouth’s fault. Sherlock stared at him for a minute, collecting information and analyzing everything. „Monday. Great. Why not, told you I’m ready for everything.“

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot. Wohoo, my first Sherlock fanfiction thingy. I might want to continue it...


End file.
